Piscar de Olhos
by gaby-fdj-black
Summary: Um pouco da história de Frank e Alice... 2º lugar no I challenge FrankAlice do 3 vassouras! Deixem reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Fic para o I Challenge Frank e Alice do 3 vassouras! ganhei o 2º lugar! que emoção!**

**Deixem reviews! Beijinhoooos**

**Capítulo 1**

Um sonho. Talvez fosse assim que Alice Hale poderia definir o que estava acontecendo. Ou talvez não fosse um sonho. Fosse uma realização. Ela jogou os longos cabelos loiros sobre um dos ombros e analisou seu perfil no espelho, encarando os olhos muito azuis. Girou em torno de si mesmo, o vestido de corte clássico lilás que usava voando levemente. Sorriu para sua imagem, imaginando a reação que Frank teria quando a visse.

Provavelmente ele sorriria de volta e a abraçaria, dizendo que fora muita sorte encontrar uma mulher tão perfeita. E ela coraria e o beijaria, dizendo que quem era sortuda era ela. Então eles uniriam as mãos e se dirigiriam ao Salão Principal de Hogwarts.

Ela deixou os cabelos caírem livres pelas costas e ficou de costas para o espelho, voltando a olhar-se nele. Virou-se novamente e analisou a maquiagem. Queria estar perfeita. Provavelmente seria naquela noite que realizaria seu sonho. Queria que fosse como sempre sonhara;

Fechou momentaneamente os olhos e lembrou-se de um dia distante... um dia que, agora, parecia tão sem importância. Mas não fora. Nenhum momento fora dispensável. Tudo era tão rápido, tão passageiro e tão simples, que era difícil pensar que algo realmente era importante. Aquele próprio momento talvez não tivesse tanto significado quanto imaginava.

Ela abriu os olhos. A vida era como aquele movimento. Como um piscar de olhos. Podia-se encontrar um amor ao fazê-lo. Ou perder uma amizade. Podia-se salvar uma vida, descobrir um segredo, acertar uma questão numa prova. Num piscar de olhos podia-se morrer.

Ela piscou os olhos novamente, como se desafiasse todo aquele pensamento cretino sobre como o piscar de um olho mudasse uma vida. Mas era apenas cretinice. No final, todos morreriam mesmo. Sempre fora assim, e piscar não adiantaria nada.

Assim como não adiantava fingir que não se importava. Como naquela festa há tanto tempo atrás. Ou como quando seus pais haviam sido assassinados. Alice fingiu que não notara as lágrimas que haviam se formado em seus olhos. Piscou novamente e sorriu falso. E então riu. Levou a mão aos cabelos e jogou-os para um dos lados. Foi quando ouviu aquela voz:

- Vamos Alice!- era Lily.

- Estou indo.- gritou Alice de volta, sorrindo.

* * *

- Então, vamos praticar!- exclamou o professor de Feitiços.

Alice virou-se para Dorcas, e caminharam até a mesa de Lily e Emmeline. Flitwick havia depositado ali as corujas para praticarem os feitiços do dia.

- Então- contava Emmeline- Eu simplesmente fui lá e falei com Remus. Quer dizer, ele não pode continuar me ignorando para sempre!

- Mas e a Narcisa? Eles estão juntos?

Emmeline fez uma careta.

- Estão sim, mas ela continua saindo com Ranhoso. Vi os dois juntos numa sala ontem de noite.

- Eu ouvi umas verdinhas do sétimo ano comentando que os dois ficaram numa dessas festas clandestinas da Sonserina...

- Marlene também disse que viu os dois ficando.

Alice sorriu, como quem diz "normal", já que por ser sonserina Marlene tinha acesso a todas as festas, sendo que normalmente as organizava, e Dorcas resmungou.

- Não sei como vocês conseguem falar com essa McKinnon...

- Dorcas, se você fizesse o mínimo esforço veria como ela é legal!

- Ela é legal quando quer, com quem quer e se estiver com vontade...

- Ah, Dorcas, isso parece ciúmes porque desde que Sirius embestou que gosta dela...

- Não coloque o Sirius na conversa!- resmungou Dorcas, parecendo indignada.

- Dorcas...

Alice fingiu que não estava escutando e pôs-se a praticar o feitiço. Se as amigas não iriam fazer, ela iria.

- Lily, sério, acredita em mim! McKinnon não é flor que se cheire.

- E eu não sou estúpida, Dorcas... para de agir como se ela fosse me matar no primeiro corredor escuro que eu entrasse...

- Como você tem certeza?

- Querem calar a boca?- explodiu Emmeline, no mesmo momento que mexia a varinha.

Houve uma explosão e a caixa voou em direção às cozinhas. Houve um minuto de silêncio de todas as garotas da classe, e então, com um zumbido único, centenas de Fadas Mordentes saíram voando pela sala.

Os garotos riram alto, enquanto, com um grito, as garotas se escondiam debaixo das carteiras.

Madame Promfey olhou para as treze garotas que entraram em sua sala correndo assustada.

- O que houve?

- Um novo ataque de Fadas Mordentes da sala de feitiços- explicou uma das sonserinas- Não entendo porque elas só mordem as garotas!

- Bem, vou falar novamente com Dumbledore... mas pelo que eu sei Filch anda se recusando a limpar as cortinas...

Lily resmungou, e então virou-se para Alice, que olhava sonhadora para um dos lados.

- Alice?

- Ahn?

- O que você tem? Está sempre avoada desse jeito!

- Não tenho nada não, Lils...

- É um garoto, não é?

- É claro que não... acho que é TPM...

- Alice, pare de enrolar. Você tem TPM 40 dias por mês? Não, né!

Alice revirou os olhos. A verdade é que as quatro amigas pareciam ter acordado de mal-humor. Mas elas sempre se aturavam apesar disso. Alice olhou para um ponto qualquer na parede e pensou em Frank. Em tudo que daria para que ele a notasse. Mas ele era apenas o melhor amigo de seu irmão mais velho, Richard. Ele nunca iria olhá-la.

- Alice? Viajando de novo?

- Dá um tempo, Lils...

Emmeline olhava emburrada para Marlene Mckinnon, que entrara pela enfermaria apressada, as feições aristocráticas chamando atenção de quem a olhasse, os longos cabelos negro presos num rabo de cavalo, o salto da bota de cano alto negro produzindo um eco seco no piso da enfermaria.

- Lily?- chamou ela- Dumbledore está te chamando.

- Ah, não, espero que não seja nenhum problema... estou num dia péssimo!

Lily saiu apressada, o rosto ainda cheio de uma pomada contra as marcas das picadas das Fadas Mordentes. Alice virou-se para Dorcas, que encarava McKinnon. Não conseguia entender porque ambas se odiavam tanto. Talvez fosse mesmo porque Marlene conquistara Sirius, só por conquistar, só para provar que conseguira. Perguntou-se se também odiara alguém que conquistasse Frank só por conquistar, só para mostrar que podia.

- Marlene- chamou uma sonserina- Narcisa já se recuperou da festa ontem? Deixamos ela dormindo...

- Ainda está dormindo, mas está viva, não se preocupe...

Uma das sonserinas riu, virando-se para outra, dizendo:

- Eu disse pra ela não beber aquele garrafão de wisky de fogo, mas ela insistiu...

- Bom, ela mostrou que pode beber mais que o Lúcio, se quer saber minha opinião.

Marlene sorriu com aquele comentário e então afastou-se:

- Vou voltar para a aula... DCAT...

- Cuidado com aquelas cortinas- avisou uma das sonserina- Estão infestadas de Fadas Mordentes também.

- Não acredito que vamos ter que jogar com os sonserinos de novo!- gritou Frank Longbotton para James Potter, no meio do Salão Principal, durante a janta.

- Eu também não. Disse que seria mais justo que a Sonserina não participasse mais...

- McGonagal concordou que a Sonserina participasse depois _daquilo_?

- Disse que McKinnon tinha dito algo que era verdade. O time não devia ser proibido de jogar por causa do erro de um jogador. Então vão expulsar o Malfoy do time. E estão vendo o que fazer pra controlar o uso de mágica durante os jogos...

Alice ouvia aquela conversa atentamente. Era tão bom ouvir a voz dele, sentir que ele estava por perto... Lílian e Dorcas conversavam ali do lado, e Emmeline estava tendo um papo sério com Remus.

- Agora não adiante se stressar...- disse Frank, parecendo chateado.

- Sim. Mas vamos fazer um treino extra amanhã de noite. Sete horas, certo?

- Como se eu tivesse escolha!- respondeu Frank, rindo.

- Bem... eu vou indo, então... a gente se fala!

- Certo!

Alice olhou para baixo quando Frank passou por ela, corando violentamente. O rapaz do sétimo ano sentou-se ao lado do melhor amigo, justo o irmão da garota.

- Alice, qual é o seu problema?- exclamou uma voz estridente ao lado de Alice- Você já é naturalmente avoada, mas hoje está demais!

Alice virou-se para responder quando uma voz grave bradou...

- Boa noite, Lily!

Alice viu Lily virar-se bruscamente para o garoto.

- _Não fale comigo, _Potter! Estou num péssimo dia!

- Posso torná-lo inesquecível, se você me der uma chance!

- Merlin, será que é impossível ter um dia de paz por aqui?

- Se você deixar, vou...

- Acho melhor não terminar essa frase, Potter, ou vai se arrepender para o resto da vida!

Alice, já acostumada com as discussões do "casal", levantou-se e disse:

- Vamos subir, Lily?

A ruiva lançou um último olhar fulminante para James antes de sair marchando furiosa para a Torre da Grifinória.

- Lily.

- Hum?

- Você gosta do James ou não?

- É claro que não.

- E o que você faria se gostasse dele e ele não te desse bola?

- Eu nunca vou gostar dele!

- Mas e se...

- Não, Alice, nada de _se_ nessa situação.

- Certo, certo!- Alice revirou os olhos- E poupe esse mau-humor só pra ti!

- Certo, peguem suas estacas e vamos praticar como matar um vampiro com esses bonecos vivos!

Alice foi até um dos bonecos, e quando deu-se conta Sirius estava ao seu lado. Seu melhor amigo.

- Não conte a Lily.

- O que?

- Sobre a Festa na Sonserina hoje.

- Festa?

- Sim, para todo os quintos, sextos e sétimos anos das quatro casas.

- Porque não avisar a Lily?

- Ela é a única monitora que teria _coragem_ de denunciar algo.

- Se nem a Marlene, que é monitora-chefe, denuncia, duvido que ela o faça!

- Eu sei. O seu irmão também vai. Escutou duas corvinais comentando, mas ficou super empolgado.

- Ahn...

- Você vai, não é?

- Claro que sim!

Sirius virou-se para seu boneco, investindo contra ele. Alice já ia fazer o mesmo, quando do outro lado da sala ouviu-se a voz esganiçada de Lily Evans...

- Potter, _pare de falar comigo!_

Sirius riu, mas Alice pressentiu o problema. Lily foi atingir seu vampiro, mas num instante estava lá de pé, e no outro voara em direção à parede. Assim que Lily tocou nas cortinas, as quatro garotas que faziam a aula imediatamente correram até a direção oposta.

Quando a primeira Fada Mordente saiu da cortina, todos já estavam preparados. James e Remus haviam tirando Lily das cortinas, e o pânico já tomara conta de todos. Alice viu três Fadas particularmente gordas voarem em sua direção, e então ergueu a estaca para atacá-las.

- Sinceramente- reclamava Madame Pomfey- Dois ataques de Fadas Mordentes num único dia é _demais!_

- Podemos ir para a Sala Comunal?- pediu Alice, que parecia deprimida e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Tomem mais uma xícara do antídoto. E depois podem ir.

Lily pegou a caneca que a enfermeira lhe estendia e tomou um gole fazendo careta.

- Eu vou acabar matando o Potter, de verdade.

- Não fica assim não, Lils... ele te ama, você sabe disso!

- Cala a boca, Alice- resmungou Lily.

- Ah, claro!- resmungou Alice de volta.- Sabia que você está insuportável hoje, Lily?

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca!- comentou Lily, e de repente riu.- Certo, desculpa, você não tem culpa da mongolice total e completa do Potter.

- Ah, claro...

Lily riu alto e tomou mais um longo gole do antídoto.

- Isso é horrível mesmo.

- Com certeza!

A porta da enfermaria abriu-se naquele instante e um garoto entrou, sendo guiado por outro. Ele tinha algum objeto verde gosmento grudado na cara, e lutava contra ele.

- O que é isso?- exclamou Madame Promfey, horrorizada.

- Os sonserinos tocaram isso nele. Você cuida dele? Preciso comunicar a Dumbledore! Isso é praticamente uma tentativa de assassinato!

Lily ergueu-se:

- Quer que eu vá com você, Richard?

Alice olhou do irmão para Lily. Madame Promfey lutava contra a gosma verde. O monitor chefe já ia responder algo quando a porta da enfermaria abriu-se e duas pessoas entraram discutindo...

- É claro que isso é jogo sujo!

- Não vou falar nada até saber exatamente o que aconteceu! Malfoy insistiu em dizer que foi ofendido!

- Ah, claro! Continuo dizendo que devemos cancelar esse jogo!

- Qualquer coisinha já é motivo para querer cancelar o jogo, não é, Potter? Parece até que vocês estão com medo!

- Foi ridículo, Marlene! Quer dizer, ele podia ter _morrido!_

- É claro que não! É só mais uma geleca que tu e teus amigos inventaram! É inofensiva!

- Não é não. Ela pode sufocar sim! É só você ler as...

- Dá pra vocês ficarem quietos?- reclamou Madame Promfey- E Srta. Hale, preciso da sua ajuda!

Alice adiantou-se até a enfermeira para ajudá-la, ainda sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. James e Marlene continuavam a discutir...

- Marlene, seja imparcial!

- Estou sendo imparcial! Isso foi só mais uma peça de mau-gosto!

- Como no dia do jogo? Isso não pode continuar, McKinnon!

- Vou falar com quem fez isso!

James ia retrucar quando Richard virou-se para Lily.

- Você pode chamar a Profa. Minerva?

- Chame Slug também, então! Se é para ser justo!

- Estou indo!

Lily saiu decidida porta afora, e Richard virou-se para Marlene.

- Vamos esperar os dois.

Marlene e James trocaram um olhar enfurecido, mas Alice não notou. Ela e Madame Promfey haviam conseguido dissolver a tal geleca, que caíra amontoada no chão. Madame Pronfey estendeu um copo d'água e perguntou, com a voz calma:

- O senhor está bem?

Frank Longbotton concordou com aceno desajeitado de cabeça, e então virou-se para Alice, sorrindo. As mãos tremendo, a boca levemente entreaberta, e ela tinha certeza de que seus cabelos e seu rosto estavam cheios do creme contra as marcas das Fadas Mordentes.

- Obrigado, Alice.

Ela corou furiosamente, e finalmente conseguiu sorrir, enquanto dizia:

- Não foi nada, Frank.

- Você está bem?

- Ahn?

Ele apontou para o creme contra as mordidas. Alice sentiu que corava ainda mais, se é que isso era possível.

- Estou sim... estamos tendo problemas com as cortinas das salas de Feitiços e de DCAT. E essas malditas fadas parecem ter uma atração especial pelas garotas...

Frank riu. Era incrível como Alice gostava daquela risada. Queria poder ficar horas ao lado dele, conversando, rindo... Se pelo menos ele não a olhasse apenas como a irmã mais nova do melhor amigo...

- Mas e você? Está bem? Como foi que tudo isso aconteceu?

Marlene, Richard e James haviam se aproximado para ouvir o relato do rapaz.

- Tinha acabado de sair do Salão Principal. Malfoy começou a falar alguma coisa sobre Quadribol, eu me virei para olhar e então estava com esse negócio grudado na cara, sem conseguir respirar. Aí alguém apareceu e me trouxe até aqui.

- Foi meu irmão- explicou Alice- Não eu.

Lily chegou naquele instante com Slughorn e McGonagal, os diretores da Sonserina e Grifinória.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Malfoy tentou matar Frank, professora- disse James.

- Foi um acidente, Potter. E conte fatos, não especulações!- exclamou Marlene, furiosa.

- Malfoy? Lúcio Malfoy?- James concordou, e Minerva virou-se para Lily- Chame o Sr. Malfoy para nós, Srta. Evans?

Lily saiu novamente da sala. Madame Promfey fez uma nova avaliação em Frank e disse que ele já estava bem. Minerva ouviu o relato do rapaz, e então liberou-o.

- E srta. Hale, acompanhe-o até lá. Não queremos correr o risco de um incidente como esse novamente.

Alice saiu da enfermaria ao lado do rapaz, sem dizer nada por um tempo. Era a primeira conversa que tinha com ele que era mais longa que o usual "oi, bom dia" ou "boa noite". O máximo que já haviam chegado era "tudo bem?". E agora ela havia tido um diálogo com ele.

- Então, você vai na festa hoje de noite?- quis saber Frank, curioso.

- Na Sonserina? Acho que vou.

- Ahn...

- Você ainda vai, depois dessa confusão toda?

- Os sonserinos vão estar tão bêbados que eu duvido que façam algo...

Alice riu.

- Se você quer arriscar...

- É só uma festa... não vou perder por nada...

Ficaram em silêncio. Estavam quase chegando na Sala Comunal. Alice queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Mas logo Frank estava dizendo a senha, e eles haviam cruzado o buraco do retrato. Frank falou algo sobre tomar um banho e então afastou-se dela com um aceno.

Alice avistou Emmeline e Remus conversando num canto afastado do salão. Dorcas e Sirius conversavam numa mesa, estavam escrevendo num papel ao mesmo tempo que enfeitiçavam outras folhas para se amassarem e perseguirem os primeiro-anistas. Riu alto, e então aproximou-se deles.

- Oi, Alice!- exclamou Dorcas- Sirius me contou o que aconteceu na aula de DCAT.

- Pior... porque você não foi?

- Emmeline em crise- explicou Dorcas- Resolvi ser uma boa amiga, e uni o útil ao agradável!

- Claro. Mas a aula foi legal. Vampiros hoje.

- O Sirius me disse. Sempre que eu mato é aula prática. É praga, só pode...

- Bom, você ficou sabendo da festa, não é?

- Fiquei sim!

- Vamos?

- SIIIIM!

- E a Lily? Como vamos despistar?

- Não precisa se preocupar. James saiu daqui decidido a convidá-la...

- Ah, não! Então provavelmente não teremos festa...

A porta abriu-se naquele momento e Lily entrou, ladeada por Richard e James.

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO SAIR COM VOCÊ, POTTER! NEM HOJE, NEM AMANHÃ, NEM NUNCA, ENTENDEU?

Alguns quintanistas riram, mas logo pararam quando James olhou-os furioso.

- Lily, é só uma festa! Só um pouco de música e cerveja amanteigada!

- Já disse não, Potter!

Ela subiu as escadas furiosa. James virou-se para Sirius.

- Bom, pelo menos ela não ameaçou denunciar a festa...

_E aííí? que acharam? deixem reviews! nem que seja para dizer "oi eu li e achei uma merda" aushosha!_

_beijinhoooos_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

- Alice, você está linda!

- Você também, Lily!

Ambas riram alto e se abraçaram. Era a noite da formatura. Emmeline e Dorcas levantaram-se do sofá onde haviam estado esperando a amiga e uniram-se ao abraço.

- Vamos lá?

- Siiiim!

Alice sorriu.

- Sirius, James, Remus e Pedrinho já desceram. E me falaram que o Frank já chegou, Alice!

- Sério? Que lindo!

Alice sorriu. Sabia que não estava completamente feliz. Mas só estaria se sua família estivesse ali. E ela não estava. "Agora não é hora de pensar nisso", disse Alice a si mesma, "vou aproveitar hoje!".

Alice, Dorcas e Emmeline chegaram no Salão Comunal em segurança, graças á Sirius, Remus, Pedrinho e James, que pareciam ter algum truque para não serem pegos nos corredores.

- E aí, como entramos?

A pergunta foi respondida quando a porta abriu-se e Marlene McKinnon surgiu. Ela usava uma saia muito curta e uma blusa de linha, vermelha, com um grande decote em V e a barriga de fora. Usava os cabelos soltos e um batom vermelho.

Dorcas imediatamente pareceu ficar chateada, mas procurou fingir também. Marlene sorriu para Sirius e abraçou-o, beijando-o. O resto do grupo ignorou-os, simplesmente entrando no salão comunal da sonserina, todo decorado de preto. Havia um palco diante da lareira, algumas poucas velas iluminavam fantasgoricamente o salão, e mais afastado havia uma grande copa com cinco imensos barris de cerveja amateigada.

- Fiquem à vontade!- bradou um dos sétimo-anistas, já parecendo bêbado.

Uma música alta dançava, e as sonserinas já dançavam animadas. Narcisa estava sobre uma mesa, dançando com Lúcio Malfoy. Emmeline puxou Remus para um lado, querendo evitar a garota. Alice descobriu-se então com vontade de dançar, e puxou Dorcas para acompanhá-la. Logo as duas estavam dançando com as cinco grifinórias do sétimo ano, que riam muito e estavam super animadas.

Sirius sumira com Marlene, e Remus e Emmeline beijavam-se num canto afastado. As lufa-lufas e corvinais do sexto ano chegaram juntas, todas muito animadas, como estavam desde que haviam decidido unirem-se em prol da felicidade, como Terence McGiveen insistia em dizer.

Alice não viu Frank e Richard chegarem. Seu irmão aproximara-se de uma sonserina do sexto ano e Frank conversava com os outros amigos. Alice não podia deixar de olhar para ele, tão lindo com uma calça jeans e camisa azul vivo, os cabelos penteados, a barba recém-feita.

- Alice, _acorda!_

Alice parou de olhar para ele e continuou dançando. Já devia ser quase três horas da manhã quando Emmeline e Dorcas decidiram ir para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. A festa já estava bem mais vazia do que no início, já que no dia seguinte todos tinham aula cedo.

- Vamos?

Alice estava concordando quando ouviu uma voz chamando-a:

- Alice!

Virou-se e olhou Frank, que estava afastado num canto do salão, olhando-a.

- Eu... vou daqui a pouco...

- Não demore... não vou ficar lutando pra te acordar amanhã de manhã...

- Pode deixar... já vou...

As duas saíram da Sonserina com James, que ficara com uma lufa-lufa, Pedrinho e Remus, além de outras grifinórias do quinto ano. Alice respirou fundo, e então caminhou até Frank.

- E aí, recuperou-se da geleca?

Ele riu.

- Sim, sim... e você com aquelas Fadas Mordentes?

- Estou bem, também- riu ela.

Ficaram em silêncio.

- Só te chamei porque teu irmão quer que você chegue em segurança da Sala Comunal, e como ele está se agarrando em algum canto do castelo com aquela sonserina...

Alice riu.

- Como se eu não soubesse me cuidar sozinha...

Ele riu também.

- São ordens dele. Achei melhor concordar... Você quer dar uma volta comigo?

Alice sentia o coração batendo forte. Não conseguia entender porque de repente ele estava tratando-a tão bem. Mas achou melhor concordar. Saíram caminhando em silêncio, meio que sem rumo.

- Essa festa foi cômica, não é?- comentou Frank- Você chegou a ver Lúcio e Narcisa vomitando num canto?

- Eu não... que nojo!

- Sim, muito nojento! Marlene também estava alcoolizada.

- Ela e Sirius brigaram, você viu?

- Não.

- Mas não dou nem um dia para eles voltarem...

- Sei não... eles não parecem combinar...

- Mas, né...

Haviam chegando na Torre de Astronomia. Podia ver as estrelas brilhando lá no alto. Alice foi até o parapeito e olhou para o horizonte.

- Você é linda, sabia?- sussurrou ele, de repente.

Alice corou. Podia sentir a presença dele alguns passos atrás de si. De repente, queria ter ido com as amigas para o dormitório. Mas já era tarde demais.

- Frank, vamos voltar para o Salão Comunal?

Ela virou-se para olhá-lo, e arrependeu-se. As coisas pareciam estar indo rápido demais, e no caminho errado.

- Vamos aproveitar mais a noite, Alice!

Ela não respondeu nada. Ele agora estava a menos de um palmo dela. Podia sentir a respiração com cheiro de wisky de fogo dele contra ela. Não queria que fosse daquele jeito. Ele com certeza não estava em seu estado normal, e ela gostava demais dele para simplesmente beijá-lo e ele fingir que aquilo nunca acontecera. "Mas e se isso for o máximo que eu vá conseguir com ele? Um beijo com um bêbado no fim de uma festa..."

Sentiu lágrimas vindo aos olhos, e fechou-os momentaneamente. Sentiu uma mão na sua cintura naquele momento. Abriu os olhos e encarou os olhos verde-escuros de Frank. Ele inclinou a cabeça e os lábios estavam prestes a se tocar quando Alice afastou-se apressada.

- Não, Frank...

- Mas Alice...

- Não sou só mais uma, Frank...

Ela saiu caminhando, quase correndo, em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Teve a impressão de ter escutado Frank chamando-a, mas não quis ter certeza, apenas continuou caminhando. Quando chegou no dormitório, as amigas já estavam dormindo. E ela sentiu-se aliviada porque não precisaria explicar porque estava chorando. Era melhor ninguém saber que gostava de Frank.

- Não acredito que vocês realmente foram naquela festa ontem!

- Poxa, Lily, estava demais!- exclamou Emmeline, empolgada- Você perdeu A Festa!

- E vocês perderam uma ótima noite de sono! Não sei qual é a diversão em vomitar depois de beber um monte e não conseguir ficar acordada no dia seguinte!- dizendo isso ela cutucou Dorcas, que estava quase dormindo sobre o prato.

- Dançamos durante horas! Rimos a noite inteira! Nos divertimos PACAS!

- Certo, mas eu simplesmente não vejo graça nisso. Quer dizer, até veria se fosse algo não desobedecesse tantas regras...

- Até os monitores chefes estavam lá, Lily!

- Não consigo acreditar nisso.

- Ah, claro. Vai ver que era só uma imitação deles, não é? Olhe as olheiras do Richard e comprove por si mesma!

Lily riu. Pelo menos estava bem-humorada.

- Mas me contem. O Potter partiu o coração de mais alguma na festa?

- Uma lufa-lufa.

As três continuaram conversando animadas. Foi quando Lily disse:

- Sabem o que eu estava pensando?

- Você nunca pára de pensar?

Todas riram.

- Sobre as cortinas da sala de Feitiços.

- E DCAT também...

- Sim, claro...

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa. Talvez um protesto... uma manifestação...

- Não entendo porque os elfos não limpam ali...

- Sim, eu também não.

- Bom, o fato é que precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

- Como o que? Ir lá e limpar as cortinas? Cortá-las fora?

- Acho que a única solução é arrancá-las. Pelo menos foi o que a Sprout me disse.

- Então. Flitwick já disse que não vai arrancá-las. E duvido que aquela velha gaga de DCAT deixe...

- Precisamos de alguma atitude!

Alice riu alto.

- Você está pensando no que? Cooperativa das Fadas Mordentes?

- Sabe, eu gosto disso!- comentou Dorcas.

- Eu também!- aprovou Emmeline.

- ótimo. Vou sugerir para as sonserinas. Aposto como elas vão gostar!

- Claro que sim! Você viu como ficou o rosto da Shirley depois da aula de DCAT?

As garotas ainda riam quando Lily chegou na mesa da Sonserina.

- Certo, esta é a primeira reunião para decidirmos o que fazer das Cortinas das Salas de Feitiços de DCAT.- Alice estava de pé diante de quase sessenta garotas sentadas, todas olhando-a.- Está na hora de tomarmos alguma atitude!

- Descobrimos que a sala de Adivinhação também está infestada. Tivemos que cancelar as aulas...

- Ainda não entendi porque os Elfos não fazem isso.

- Eles não tem nenhuma defesa contra o veneno das Fadas- explicou Lily- Por isso se forem picados vão morrer. Por isso são proibidos de se aproximarem das cortinas.

- Só nos resta tomar alguma atitude- repetiu Alice.- Alguém tem alguma sugestão?

- Vamos detetizar as salas nós mesmas!- sugeriu Emmeline- Vai poupar stress com manifestações e reuniões, por exemplo.

- Eu não vou detetizar _nada_!- reclamou Narcisa Black.

- Se alguém tiver outra idéia, podemos pensar em não detetizar...

- Porque alguém não arranca aquelas cortinas?

- Já falamos com os professores, e eles se recusaram.

Houve um silencio.

- Sugiro uma votação- declarou Alice- Se a maioria decidir detetizar, vamos todas trabalhar nisso! Alguém tem algo contra voto aberto?

- Sugiro escrever em papeizinhos!

- Para alguém enfeitiçá-los e roubar?

- Vamos ser justas! Cada uma diz o que acha melhor!

A votação durou mais de uma hora. No fim, Alice, que havia assumido o comando da Cooperativa, estava sem voz, e Narcisa emburrada num canto. A maioria havia decidido detetizar.

- Bem, sugiro que separemos todas em três turmas, uma para cada sala com problema.- disse Lily.

- Porque não fazemos primeiro uma vistoria em todas as cortinas do castelo, para o caso de haver mais focos?- perguntou Alice, e várias pessoas concordaram.

- Posso ficar responsável por isso!- ofereceu-se uma corvinal.

- Ótimo, Charlene. Quantas pessoas quer para te ajudar?

- Acho que três ou quatro está ótimo.

- Uma de cada casa. Quatro pessoas- sugeriu uma lufa-lufa.

Aos poucos, tudo foi ficando acertado.

- E os produtos? Com que dinheiro vamos comprar?

- Vamos primeiro ver se a escola disponibiliza algo. Senão podemos fazer algum evento para arrecadar dinheiro.

- Eu vejo isso- ofereceu-se Narcisa- Gosto de mexer com galeões!

Dorcas e Lily trocaram um olhar cúmplice, e ficaram segurando a risada.

- Certo, vamos ver isso por enquanto. E semana que vem, no mesmo horário, nos encontramos aqui novamente, certo?

Aos poucos, os grupos começaram a se afastar. As sonserinas já estavam programando uma festa para a noite seguinte. As corvinais e lufa-lufas também estavam planejando algo. As quatro grifinórias olharam-se e começaram a conversar animadas sobre a festa do Slug que teria na próxima semana – a única festa que Lily costumava ir.

Bom, aí está o segundo capítulo! fiquei muito, muito feliz, por causa das reviews que recebi! Jehssik, espero que você tenha rido nesse capítulo tbm... e vou tentar atualizar semanalmente, toda segunda... o/ espero que tu acompanhes... Ly Black, continue comentando!que bom que gostou! dudiNhaziNha, que bom que amou minha fic! espero q comente sempre por aqui!e que happy eu no tesu favoritos! vou te favoritar tbm! e ler tuas fics assim que tiver tempo! Agora vou-me! e façam uma autora feliz e cliquem nesse quadrado meio lilás, meio azul, verde, laranja, rosa, a cor que for, e deixem uma reviews pra mim! ehehehe beijinhos!

Beijinhos

GabyfdjBlack


End file.
